Captain Jack and the Time Team
by ttsuperwholock
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness, The Doctor's Daughter, Ood Sigma, Luke Smith and K-9, Juno (a tree), Midshipman Alonso Frame, and Ebony Hunter (a fangirl) all on the same ship, traveling through time and space, sassing each other, and running excessively. (Basically Doctor Who without the Doctor). *No intended shipping, but I kind of like the thought of Luke/Juno, and Jack is sort of..Jack*


**So in this fic, Jenny is sort of different sometimes, I've only seen her episode once, and I thought it would be cool to have a story about different Doctor Who characters (and two others) that weren't really in too much (exception being Jack) like Luke (Sarah Jane Smith's son) and Jenny. Anyway, I found this really fun to write, so enjoy!**

* * *

Jenny, the Doctor's half-clone-daughter-person, was flying away from Raxacoricofallapatorius when she heard someone teleport into the ship behind her. She grabbed the closest object, which happened to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, spun the chair around, and pointed the PB&J at the unwelcome intruder. The handsome unwelcome intruder.

"Hello, there," he said in a flirty tone, noticing Jenny and her sandwich. "Captain Jack Harkness," he held out his hand. Jenny gave him a raised eyebrow before realizing what he wanted her to do. Stupid, Jenny thought. Stupid stupid Jenny. Jenny shook his hand politely, and introduced herself.

"Jenny," she said. 'Captain' Jack the time agent (she could tell by the vortex manipulator) was wearing a navy blue coat from WWII and a white shirt with brown pants. "Now, could you please tell me how the heck you got on the Thunderbird?" the Thunderbird was, of course, the name of Jenny's relatively big Mark 40 Warp Hawk ship. She was electric blue and yellow and had a powerful warp engine capable of taking her across the entire universe in 1.25 minutes. And she looked like a bird, of course.

"The Thunderbird, huh?" Jack said. "Nice name, Jen."

"Don't call me Jen and you didn't answer my question!" Jenny was getting slowly more annoyed with this flirty time agent.

"Oh, I had a little mess-up with my vortex manipulator, it never worked properly after the Doctor messed with it," Jack explained. Jenny's hearts skipped a beat.

"The Doctor?! You know my dad?!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Yeah- hang on a second, dad?!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's complicated," Jenny said.

"I traveled with him for a bit, got killed by a dalek, came back to life permanently, started trying to find the Doctor again, got put in prison for a year, exc. exc. exc." Jack said.

"Oh, well, I'm his sort-of clone," Jenny was glad to find someone with a more complicated life than her's.

"Nice to meet you, Jenny the sort-of clone," Jack said.

"Don't go on about it, I'm still a person," Jenny said.

"I've met stranger," Jack boasted. "Couple of Slitheen in a bar?"

"Ha, I've met talking bushes," Jenny replied.

"Some rogue Judoon?"

"A few Zygons impersonating dogs to have a simple life,"

"Okay, you have not seen anything funnier than drunk Adipose,"

"Drunk Adipose?"

"Yeah, so I was in a bar with Alonso, and then there were these Adipose, and the one decided to have a drink, and-"

Soon enough, the two were laughing about drunk Adipose and sharing silly adventures about Zygon-dogs and rocks that talked, but could only gossip about each other.

"Hey, here's an idea," Jack said.

"Go ahead," Jenny said.

"How about, since we seem to get along so well, we start doing this sort of thing together," Jack suggested.

"Together? You mean, like, just the two of us?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I have some friends that could come," Jack said. "The thing is, when you travel with a vortex manipulator, it's kind of hard to bring people along with you for every trip."

"I've got some friends too," Jenny said. "We could have a sort of team,"

"If we hooked my vortex manipulator up to the warp engine, we could create a time machine," said Jack.

"Like a time team," said Jenny.

"Exactly!" said Jack excitedly.

"So who're your friends?" Jenny said, sitting back down in the driver's seat.

"Alonso and Luke, you'll find Alonso at The Slimy Slitheen, it's a bar in the Deep South, and you'll find Luke on Earth someplace, you should be able to locate his computer," Jack said.

"Actually," Jenny said, getting up. "How about you drive, and pick up your friends, and I can hook the vortex manipulator up to the warp engine,"

"Sure," Jack said, winking and handing over the manipulator. Jenny opened a circular compartment in the floor and climbed down the ladder leading to the lower levels. Jack slid into the driver's seat and pushed some buttons, activating the warp engine.

"Next stop - planet Earth!"


End file.
